Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 June 2015
03:23 ka 03:23 So much wondering 03:23 "Is Compluns a member" 03:24 "Is he not a member" 03:24 "Is Orb a potato" 03:24 "Orb is a potato" 03:24 Orb, you potato. 03:24 Orb, you potatoe. 03:25 9_0 03:25 .eotatop uoy, brO 03:25 back 03:25 Someone I can talk to 03:25 yay 03:25 @both 03:29 hmrgh 03:29 Now if Orb comes back 03:29 That would be nice. 03:29 !mods 03:29 !mods 03:29 !mods 03:30 stap 03:30 I'm pinging myself. 03:30 (yaoming) 03:30 There's a BBQ Wiki. 03:31 Right in the recommended wiki lists on our wiki 03:31 Epic Army Wiki's most recommended wiki: "BBQ Wiki" 03:31 hmrgh 03:33 Previously, on "How Silent This Chat Is" 03:34 Dude #1: "But this chat is always silent, no one actually talks. They just type everyday." 03:34 Dude #2: "Shut up, that's a secret" 03:34 -blood everywhere- 03:45 . 03:51 One day 03:51 There was a frog named Rogf 03:51 Rogf was dashing but particularly clumsy. 03:51 Oh come on 03:51 Hello. 03:51 But 03:51 the wiki is deterioating 03:51 I WAS JUST MAKING A STORY 03:51 just yesterday 03:51 i saw 03:51 Deterioating? 03:51 sunflower pea pod 03:51 and now 03:51 this masterpiece 03:52 Does this mean I can be disappointed and be hopeless for the wiki? 03:52 03:52 yes yes it does 03:52 Waffles 03:52 and i cant even do anything to save it because of that thing that wont let me delete pages 03:52 I am disappointed 03:52 and hopeless for this wiki. 03:52 Don't worry. 03:52 I'm making original ideas barrage. 03:52 ..of two plants. 03:52 :I 03:52 yey 03:52 I have this one plant 03:53 which damages a zombie and spreads the damage the targeted zombie will get 03:53 which means 03:53 if a peashooter shoots the targeted zombie 03:53 other zombies surrounding the targeted zombie will be hurt too 03:53 idk 03:53 so splash damage? 03:53 if that's such a good idea tho 03:53 well, technically, yeah. 03:53 idk 03:53 Now it seems normal. 03:54 -removes from list- 03:54 thattoasterguy said 03:54 a good idea 03:54 What if 03:54 It spreads forever 03:54 is to take a game mechanic that doesnt exist in the canon games 03:54 or make up a new one 03:54 but deals less damage the farther it goes. 03:54 then make a plant out of it 03:54 -repeats what I said- 03:54 oo that would be coool 03:54 it could be 03:54 like 03:55 massive damage onto the target 03:55 hai 03:55 http://prntscr.com/7i19l2 03:55 like 03:55 maybe even 10 03:55 and then 03:55 So is that like 03:55 it spreads 03:55 and its like 03:55 "That's Okay now" 03:55 or 03:55 2 or 3 03:55 Sarcasm 03:55 or 1 03:55 and 03:55 it's slow fire rate 03:55 cuz yknow 03:55 Fishy you can provide me a list of pages to delete 03:55 10 dmg onto target 03:55 oh k 03:55 Everything unoriginal 03:55 well prob not now cuz im doing homework 03:55 while chatting 03:55 I'd do it 03:55 but I'm lazy. 03:55 religious studies homework is way too easy 03:55 i mean 03:55 look at this 03:56 task 1: on the a3 sheet draw a large circle 03:56 that sounds like 03:56 a 03:56 grade 1 task 03:56 but oka 03:56 y 03:56 k guys 03:56 wish me luck 03:56 Wish you luck 03:56 i might not make it back 03:56 maybe i'll die 03:56 because 03:56 drawing circles 03:57 I'll tell your mum you battled for her. 03:57 is my worst nightmare 03:57 i've never been able to even make an alright circle 03:57 im scared 03:57 i'll get an f 03:57 f- 03:57 cuz 03:57 i cant draw 03:57 a circle 03:57 Welp 03:57 well 03:57 Since I got the plant's attack figured out 03:57 now it's time to draw 03:57 thats what compasses are for 03:57 brb 03:57 Irl 03:58 So 03:58 in my pencil case: 03:58 sharp compass 03:58 2 uber big scissors 03:58 a toxic correction pen 03:58 im not a murderer 03:58 i swear 03:58 I trust you. 03:59 but I'll be taking that Sharp Compass. 03:59 WHAT NO 03:59 WHAT YES 03:59 NOT MY PRECIOUS CIRCLE-DRAWING BABY 03:59 -slips in and takes it- 03:59 *cries in corner forever* 03:59 nyahaaha 03:59 Here 03:59 -gives wooden compass- 04:00 It works 04:00 to show you where North is. 04:00 just north 04:01 but anyway 04:01 Persimmon 04:01 or Orange 04:01 Such a tough choice 04:02 Wait 04:02 What drawing program do you use? 04:02 paint tool sai 04:02 its this 04:02 simply 04:02 fabuluss 04:02 Paint Tool Sai 04:02 hm 04:02 paint program 04:03 downside 04:03 Difference between Paint? 04:03 its japanese 04:03 so 04:03 weird grammar with some error messages 04:03 no english? 04:03 no i mean 04:03 its from japan 04:03 its in english 04:03 Oh. 04:03 Systemax? 04:03 its like slightly better gimp 04:04 or slightly worse photoshop 04:04 whichever helps more 04:04 *whichever description 04:04 I hate GIMP. 04:04 It doesn't work 04:04 for me 04:04 :c 04:04 i used to use gimp for all the things 04:04 31 Days Trial Period. 04:04 Ha. 04:04 now i use sai for drawing 04:04 and gimp for those pixel sprite things and photo editing 04:04 I remember I had this program once that was set to end after 31 days 04:04 but it somehow just stayed on my Laptop. 04:05 okay this homework is way too easy for top set religious studies 04:05 i have to stick in/draw pretty picturzzzz kya desuuuuuuuuu 04:05 That's 04:05 of what a perfect world would be like 04:05 what. 04:05 Are you serious? 04:05 inside the circle 04:05 and 04:05 pictures of suffering 04:05 outside 04:05 then pick 3 of them 04:05 and describe them yaaaaaaaeayeyayyeay 04:05 then explain why the world will never be perfect 04:06 suddenly its depressing 04:06 which is rly easy 04:06 like i could do it right now 04:06 *ahem* 04:06 i think the world will never be perfect because 04:06 everyone has a different view on what a perfect world would be like 04:06 for example 04:06 a perfect world for one person 04:06 may be 04:06 idk 04:06 no sports 04:06 I'll try Flipbook 04:06 but for another person that would be a terrible world 04:07 That would be a terrible world. 04:07 nailed it 04:07 Unless it still has NHL and Muggle Quidditch 04:07 of course 04:07 In which, it would be perfect. 04:07 K TIME TO COLLEKT DA PREETY PICZZ FROM GOOGULL!!!!!!!!!!! 04:07 I'm gonna try Flipbook 04:08 It looks decent. 04:08 k 04:08 http://41.media.tumblr.com/26039521090a750919495d40dd0e9f98/tumblr_mwwm6nPSwV1rfwfq9o1_400.png 04:08 yay first one done 04:08 u know what 04:08 my teacher said you can draw them too 04:08 lets do that 04:08 cuz 04:08 im not cutting out and sticking things in 04:08 oh wait i cant anyway 04:09 my glue stick's gone all weird 04:09 like 04:09 Draw Hesums 04:09 everywhere 04:09 the actual glue 04:09 Feshes 04:09 Oh btw 04:09 has sinked inside of 04:09 the glue stick 04:09 and i cant get it out 04:09 I think Compluns is an official member of Epic Army Family Tree. 04:09 k 04:09 That is if Orb recruited him 04:10 there 04:10 i drew 04:10 a pretty earth 04:10 with 04:10 a little dove on top 04:10 k 04:10 now basically 04:10 a bunch of pictures like that i guess 04:10 Just a dove? 04:11 I was gonna suggest exploding airplanes but that wasn't fab enough. 04:11 Why is it that every paint program I find happens to just be a free trial 04:11 because 04:11 no money = ms paint 04:12 or 04:12 a free trial 04:12 I do have the money 04:12 then buy photoshop 04:12 But I don't necessarily have the right to waste it on programs online. 04:12 Every money counts. 04:12 *use it 04:12 **penny 04:13 or cents 04:13 Eh. 04:13 Riyals. 04:13 Eh 04:13 I'm sticking with Paint. 04:14 Now. 04:14 To find out what to actually draw. 04:14 A Persimmon or an Orange. 04:15 I'm either experiencing Artist's Block 04:15 or I'm just too lazy 04:16 Researching is nice 04:16 I found out about gojiberries 04:16 Gojiberries 04:16 hm 04:17 Finally Orb 04:17 can i lick you pls 04:17 Is Compluns an EA family tree member? 04:17 and no 04:18 . 04:18 And so 04:18 The suspense continues 04:18 Will Orb ever reveal the truth 04:18 or Will HKH just be bored and quit for the day. 04:18 FIND OUT NEXT TIME BECAUSE I DIDN'T PUT A QUESTION MARK 04:18 skasakd 04:19 Orb decided to remain silent. 04:19 What is there to gain giving out information like that, he thought. 04:20 And so, Orb slowly drifted into a wall 04:20 Forever encasing any forms of knowledge to the public. 04:21 Chapter II - The Fall 04:22 Orbacal Disappears, Ministry of Toes in Panic. 04:22 Those very words headlined Toebbler Weekly newspapers. 04:23 Mr. Reteot threw the newspaper away. 04:23 "Ministry of Toes just can't live a day without that bloody toe, can they?" said Reteot 04:24 k 04:24 "Neigh, they can't live a second without 'im" replied Frotoe 04:24 hi 04:24 you done? 04:24 n'way 04:25 "I'd be a fake waffle if the Ministry of Toes find a replacement before July." said Reteot confidently. 04:26 At that moment, someone slamming the door close made the whole entire tavern silent. 04:26 A tall toe sporting a very long beard walked in and sat next to Frotoe and Reteot. 04:27 "Milk" the tall toe said harshly 04:27 The bartender quickly searched for a cup to put milk on. 04:27 The Tall toe took a glance at Frotoe before continuing to look grim. 04:28 The bartender soon managed to find a cup to put milk on, 04:28 Idk where to go with this story 04:28 hm 04:28 rgh 04:29 FLASH FORWARD 04:29 Frotoe celebrated happily 04:29 The joy of getting revenge and finally putting an end to the life of his long time rival filled Frotoe. 04:30 There, lay Grtfoe 04:30 Lifeless. 04:30 Frotoe didn't take another glance at his rival 04:31 Frotoe decided it was best to escape from the battle zone before dying himself. 04:31 A howl later and Frotoe found himself being chased by black hairy toes that were faster than him. 04:32 In every way, better than him. 04:32 Frotoe tried as hard as he could 04:32 but neither running or slashing helped. 04:32 It only took one more tackle from the black hairy toes before he finally fell. 04:33 Had the black hairy toes not been trained, Frotoe would have been food. 04:33 But the black hairy toes just pinned him to the ground, growling and snarling. 04:33 Frotoe had already lost sense of the world he was in. 04:33 In seconds, he was already losing some of his vision. 04:34 A foreign language woke him up, it was familiar to him and yet he didn't understand any of it. 04:34 The black hairy toes stopped pinning Frotoe to the ground 04:35 And then he heard the foreign language again. 04:35 BUT THEN LILGREI CAME AND KILLED ALL1!!! 04:35 the end 04:35 This time, much louder. 04:35 lol 04:35 You killed them all, this time much louder. 04:35 Nice. 04:35 hmrgh 04:35 It was a decent story. 04:35 Until you interrupted it. 04:35 Rudely. 04:36 How rude. 04:36 Regardless, it had no point to go to, so it might as well have ended. 04:36 lol 04:36 Okay 04:37 WELCOME, TO LILGREI'S STORE 04:37 *STORY 04:37 I wanna buy something 04:37 Of high value. 04:37 Your name. 04:37 (evil) 04:38 how can you make a typo when E and Y are two buttons apart? 04:40 Ugh 04:40 Ask Orb for me, 04:40 If you can. 04:41 About Compluns' status in EA. 04:41 I am absolutely tired of waiting. 04:41 So I might as well go ahead and murder people. 04:41 lol 04:41 Care to tell me, Orb? 04:41 he asked me for a test 04:42 but idk wat are the q's 04:42 Or do I have to wait for another hour just speaking in a fashion I've never done before. 04:42 hm 04:42 Well 04:42 Before I left 04:42 It was 04:42 Just how random they were. 04:42 But. 04:42 Since he's already cool. 04:42 I vote that Compluns be a member. 04:43 Anyone who opposes, be subject to torture and beheading. 04:44 or torture and service to the king. 04:44 or eating waffles for the rest of your lives. 04:45 Ah whatever. 04:45 I hereby grant myself the fourth official leadership of Epic Army PvZCC 04:45 and I hereby recruit Compluns because this took long enough. 04:46 lol 04:46 i am up for any good member cuzEA isn't rly active 04:47 Compluns ain't good 04:47 He great. 04:47 Get your words right, homie. 04:47 but i wasn't refering to him 04:47 ye 04:47 good users 04:47 hmm 04:48 Nah, I think we should just stick to Great users. 04:48 EA = Akatsuki confirmed 04:48 Good users tend to become bad after a few months. 04:48 :o 04:48 but wait 04:48 That means 04:48 You're Pain 04:48 nop im a good boy 04:48 Tobi 04:48 and Guppie and Fishy represent Konan 04:49 You a good boy? 04:49 YOU LIAR 04:49 -slaps- 04:49 OpieOP 04:49 Oh 04:49 quick update to EA rules 04:49 if giving rights to new members 04:49 never give Bureau 04:51 We only need 3 more members 04:51 To fulfill our duty 04:51 of taking over the world. 04:52 I'll go now. 04:52 :o 04:49 OpieOP 04:49 Oh 04:49 quick update to EA rules 04:49 if giving rights to new members 04:49 never give Bureau 04:51 We only need 3 more members 04:51 To fulfill our duty 04:51 of taking over the world. 04:52 I'll go now. 04:52 :o 04:57 hai 04:57 hai 04:59 why why :( 04:59 this show is goingdown :* 05:05 . 05:13 masterninja321 05:14 ? 05:14 u okman 05:14 yes 05:14 why? 05:14 well 05:14 im gald u are 05:14 its the first time i have ever cried at schoolt oday 05:15 :O 05:15 why did you 05:15 im just sick of everything 05:15 i cant say anything 05:15 even in PM 05:15 wikians track pms 05:16 even tho u think there private 05:16 d: 05:17 well i just had enough of everything 05:17 :( 05:17 getting blamed 05:17 ;( getting put in a headlock so i cant breathe 05:17 :( 05:20 masterninja 05:20 your my greatest friend 05:20 :) 05:25 :D 05:26 i might move to germany 05:26 just to join ur school 05:26 hey hyper 05:26 hey Cannon 05:26 What kind of Headlock? 05:26 Weird question to ask 05:27 just a normal headlock 05:27 but i tried to get him off me 05:27 and it made me choke 0_0 05:27 Standing? 05:27 but im ok 05:27 i was standing yes 05:27 Cause, you can always elbow. 05:27 he squeezed so hard tho 05:32 you know what 05:33 I probably ruined someone's day. 05:33 Guys? 05:33 Hello 05:33 a November 2014 dude. 05:33 I guess I shouldn't call you new. 05:33 Hello. 05:33 im BC 05:33 Oh 05:33 ok 05:34 old account 05:34 why'd you change? 05:34 i even get bullied on the wikia 05:34 the reason why 05:34 is 05:34 I thought you rage quitted because I gave you advices. 05:34 no matter who you are you should be treated the same 05:34 no matter how you act 05:34 or what you do 05:34 :) we should all be at one peace 05:34 Except when you're a total bad man. 05:34 Which you aren't 05:34 except when you tried to troll me 05:34 pfft bad people 05:34 (yaoming) 05:34 dont need em 05:35 this world needs to be split in 2 05:35 bad people one side 05:35 good people other side 05:35 But that would make a flawless world 05:35 which would technically be the end. 05:36 technically both sides'd be good people then 05:36 which'd make them fuse into one again 05:36 @Tri 05:36 Tri? 05:36 The Wearer of The Rainbow Tiara? 05:36 -gasping intensifies- 05:36 jk 05:36 http://prntscr.com/7i3bdt masterninja back in 2014 :) bot admin lol 05:36 It's a joke that perhaps only I can get. 05:37 MasterBot321 05:37 noone knows but im quite old to this wikia 05:37 since 2012 i came 05:38 I think I arrived here 05:38 at 05:38 2013 05:38 do you remember user Orbacal ? 05:38 I do. 05:38 Hey masterninja321 could I use your vacuum shroom in a page I made called plants vs zombie THE RACE AGAINST TIME? 05:38 He was a chatmod at the corner. 05:38 my vacuum shroom? 05:38 i get bullied on the wikia 05:38 Yes 05:38 people try to make me angry but 05:38 the seem to make it work 05:38 they* 05:38 that isn't mine 05:38 @jimmy 05:38 link to the one you mean jimmy 05:38 plz 05:39 so i guess im on my old acc for a while 05:39 Oh um I'll be right back 05:39 seems that people sometimes act different with me when im on banana cannon 05:39 i mean this is first time in months ive been back as triplant 05:40 so im getting to the point here.. no matter who you are respect should be same 05:40 i can sometimes have disrespect 05:40 i admit that 05:40 Nevermind goodbye 05:41 but i have bad days sometimes 05:41 .. everyday 05:41 master ninja ;( do u like me for who i am 05:42 Pengu ruined it all 05:42 that one guy 05:42 if GMServer wasn't a potato, promo pic would be released yesterday 05:42 orb 05:42 you like me right 05:42 GM is a Potato. 05:42 yes 05:42 @Tri 05:43 Unless I manage to get it. 05:43 i guess ye 05:43 Potato noodle 05:43 you guess 05:43 ok 05:43 well 05:43 srsly, i have so many epic ideas to make and i can't login again BabyRage 05:44 BabyRage . 05:44 . 05:44 BabyRage <-- mfw i can't login into PvZB for 3 hours 05:44 432 edits on triplant 05:44 Hey Orb 05:44 PM 05:44 dun't see it 05:45 write it again pls 05:45 PM 05:45 now? 05:45 hm 05:45 Refresh maybe 05:45 I believe that's sufficient amount of times to say it. 05:46 k 05:46 see it now? 06:17 making a game 06:17 anyone wanna be my tester 06:23 Finally Feshe. 06:24 i left that dj crafter dude a message about originality 06:24 and now he wants me to delete this: 06:24 Imitater Wall-nut 06:24 so 06:24 !mods 06:24 !mods 06:24 orb u have a deletion request 06:24 hai 06:24 Orb's Page Shredding Service 06:24 yay 06:25 Plants vs zombies THE RACE AGAINST TIME 06:25 completely different from its about time, of course 06:25 You race against time. 06:25 That's so different. 06:25 -sarcasm intensifies- 06:26 The game is probably about not being late for the bus 06:26 apparently u have to beat every level within 4 min 06:26 @msp 06:26 if that's what it's about 06:26 That is actually pretty easy 06:26 i've literally just instantly lost 06:26 like 06:26 What game? 06:26 literally ever time 06:26 Literally? 06:26 Lolk 06:26 when i get to the bus stop 06:26 -play- 06:26 -You lost- 06:26 the bus has just left around the corrner 06:26 U TEW SLEW 06:27 *sanic eats me* 06:27 Oh and I'm slowly getting recognised in the twr community yayyyy 06:27 yay 06:27 im scared to enter any community 06:27 cuz 06:27 i get 06:27 really obsessed 06:27 TWR? 06:27 with whatever it is 06:27 This guy called mps is replying to my comments 06:27 and i become 06:27 best fan ever 06:27 and 06:27 And hes popular so 06:27 i know all the things about whatever it is 06:27 yay 06:27 and imake fan stuff and yah 06:27 but then 06:27 when i see the wiki 06:27 Thomas Wooden Railway 06:28 and see the other fans 06:28 What is this madness? 06:28 oh. 06:28 im suddenly terrified of them 06:28 because theyre so much better than me 06:28 Thomas.. wooden.. railway.. 06:28 and 06:28 thomasthetrain 06:28 the last time i tried to mix with the community of a game im a fan of 06:28 i ran away from the wiki chat cryin 4ever 06:28 liek if u cri everytim 06:28 PvZ. 06:28 like 06:28 CC 06:28 they all acted around me like i just escaped from a mental asylum 06:28 There is this guy called WoodenRailwayReviews and holy moly he is crazy 06:28 and 06:29 then 06:29 i decided to leave 06:29 cuz 06:29 i was clearly not welcome 06:29 What if Feshe was WRR? 06:29 https://youtu.be/As5ROxJwV9s 06:29 *cri* 06:29 Watch nowe 06:29 well 06:29 actually 06:29 i am 06:29 -gasp- 06:29 OH SHOOT WRONG VIDEO 06:29 MY VOICE 06:29 SHOOT 06:29 i got u good 06:29 SAMNIT 06:29 CLICK 06:29 DJJ 06:29 CLICK 06:29 CLICK 06:29 Noooooo 06:29 NOOO 06:29 wow 06:29 It's funny how I get more interested in a link when someone says "WRONG URL" 06:29 well done 06:29 DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT 06:29 you hit puberty 06:29 DAMN 06:30 OH JESUS 06:30 DAMNIT 06:30 unlike a lot of people on this site 06:30 like 06:30 mikey's voice hasn't broke 06:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuP7h-qJFqQ There we go 06:30 RIGHT LINK 06:30 guppie's has sort of broke but not rly 06:30 It's repeating! 06:30 i favourited the wrong link 06:30 huehuehue 06:30 i bookmarked it 06:30 Damnit 06:31 That was for one person 06:31 urself? 06:31 No hirothejapanesetrain 06:31 He needs voice actors for his series 06:31 lol omg 06:31 msp the voice actor 06:31 what did it say at the end? 06:31 hgmhghmrhmg up with that flower? 06:31 So I auditioned for these guys http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/The_Horrid_Lorries 06:31 transcript: 06:31 ????????????? 06:31 Hurry up load me with that flour 06:31 what is 06:31 doing here 06:32 *deep breathing* 06:32 engines like him 06:32 should be put in a museum 06:32 something 06:32 Lol 06:32 Oh 06:32 Flower 06:32 Flour 06:32 load me up with dat flour yo 06:32 That accent tho 06:32 and told Toby that he belonged in a museum and also told him to "toodle off". Of course, all three got their comeuppance in due course: Lorry 2 fell off a mountainside, Lorry 3 broke down after being overload 06:32 that day 06:33 msp learned the consequences of 06:33 OH SHOOT I FORGOT CHATLOGS 06:33 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 06:33 copying a link to something u dont want us to see and then forgetting to copy the link of what u do want to see then you post the link of the video you dont want us to see 06:33 brb posting the video in the forums of mlp wiki 06:33 Oh you dare 06:33 Chatlogs? 06:34 How do I chatlog? 06:34 MasterChatlogger321 06:34 I need to escape wikia and youtub 06:34 chang my name 06:34 You ain't gonna escape. 06:34 and travel to Antartica 06:34 omg lol 06:34 And build a secret base 06:34 Nah 06:35 I'm in Outahspace. 06:35 i went to the mlp wiki chat 06:35 I can see you clearly. 06:35 then one of them said my avatar was kawaii 06:35 then 06:35 wat 06:35 i accidentally posted race against time 06:35 no 06:35 QUARANTINE FESHE 06:35 and said comment your honest opinions 06:35 Lolk 06:35 then i tried to type 06:35 omg wrong link 06:35 then i accidentally typed 06:35 omg wrong loin steak 06:35 then i just left 06:35 omg what have i done 06:35 I couldn't breath. 06:35 *crying and laughing at same time* 06:35 I love me some loin steak 06:35 theyre going to go to pvzcc 06:35 and poop on it 06:35 and 06:35 omg lol 06:35 Honest 06:35 dont kill me 06:36 I couldn't breath 06:36 uhojg0iok4jgi 06:36 But wait 06:36 Now I want to choke you 06:36 Well I'm happy they didn't see my video 06:36 YOU'RE GONNA INFECT US WITH MLP FANS 06:36 Ahem Milesprower 06:36 as if that hasn't already happened 06:36 cough cough miles cough cough 06:36 Well 06:37 Miles is at bay 06:37 Cause he ain't here. 06:37 orb saved us by making that game where u kill ponies tho 06:37 Unless there's a traitor among us. 06:37 *A day later my video is feature in NYC in times square* 06:37 OMG IM GOING TO COMMUNITY CENTRAL 06:37 THANKS FOR THE IDEA MSP 06:37 which 06:37 you gave me 06:37 somehow 06:37 DAMNIT 06:37 DAMNIT 06:37 DAMNIT 06:37 Lemme chatlog this 06:37 and screenshot it. 06:38 *Cries tremendously* 06:38 still have no idea what sound you're trying to make at 0:04 06:38 Lolk 06:38 I can understand 06:38 lemme hear it quickly 06:38 jadfmauimgfa ioamf oasi mk askfom aoifm iomsa diofmiof m some flower 06:39 you sound like that dude in my english class 06:39 There's probably a traitor among us. 06:39 who pronounces the consonants in a word way too 06:39 uh 06:39 idk the word 06:39 like 06:39 when you say you haven't got all day 06:39 I tried to ergh 06:39 but I said ahhh 06:40 Like after I had a long drink 06:40 How does one fail to say ergh 06:40 and just say ahh 06:40 I also did another one of those videos 06:40 hesham guppie is obvsly not zomplant 06:40 In my camera roll 06:41 wat 06:41 no 06:41 should I upload it 06:41 Level 1 seed packets are avalible 06:41 IDEA 06:41 embarrasing videos of pvzcc user trade 06:41 msp 06:41 if u record and upload a video of u dancing or something like that 06:41 you get 06:41 a video of guppie twerking 06:41 This is like a tabloid 06:41 im not even kidding there is actually a video of him twerking lololol 06:42 *Or in this case, rick roll* 06:43 OH HAWD WATCH THIS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tfZk_qK_-g 06:43 IM JUST LAUGHING 06:43 who xD 06:44 I LIKE CHILDREN 06:44 look what you've done to our breakfast 06:44 punishment by death 06:45 Tut tut tut tut MMMMMM 06:45 OH DER 2015 06 17